nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe
Chloe was the main Protagonist-turned Anti-Hero and Dan's character from Nerd³ Completes... Fallout 4. The series shows Chloe's rapid descent into madness while surviving in the post-apocalyptic world - completely wiping out all of the Commonwealth's major factions (other than the Minutemen). Following the end of The Second Great War, Chloe retreated to Spectacle Island and was never seen again. Background Chloe was born around the year 2049, in England, but moved to America when she was young. She got a Law Degree from the Suffolk County School of Law, and got a job as a lawyer. She married Nate, a veteran of the Sino-American War, in the mid 2070s and had a son called Shaun in 2077. In Nerd³ Completes... Fallout 4 The Apocalypse In 2077, Chloe was living a normal life in Sanctuary Hills with her husband, her son and their mister-handy robotic butler, Codsworth. On 23 October 2077, Chloe answered the door to a Vault-Tec Rep, who had pre-approved papers for access to Vault 111 in the case of a nuclear apocalypse. Moments later, a newsreader of TV announced that nuclear detonations were being reported. Chloe, Nate and Shaun then rushed to Vault 111, where the where cryogenically frozen under the guise of being decontaminated. Chloe was disturbed from her sleep 150 years later, when members of The Institute, including Conrad Kellog, kidnapped her son and murdered Nate. She was then frozen again for another 60 years, before escaping and leaving the Vault. Life in the Apocalypse She entered the wasteland with a few signs pointing toward mental instability, such as a lack of emotion upon exiting the vault. This may, however, be due to her British origins. She was obviously paranoid, building a giant tower to defend Sanctuary Hills, but was otherwise a good person. However, she soon found out that one of the towns she had visited, Covenant, was torturing people in hopes of rooting out synths. She tried to tell them to "calm this shit down," but was attacked on sight by the town's residents. She was forced to slaughter them all. The psychopath within her really started to show after this, as she defiled all of their corpses and destroyed every door in the town, claiming that, "If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear." She became extremely paranoid afterwards, becoming convinced that she had to kill the Brotherhood of Steel, the Railroad, and the Institute. After receiving an armored Silver Shroud costume, she became even more psychotic, convincing herself that she was the Silver Shroud. One day, while helping The Brotherhood fight some Radscorpions, she accidentally hit a troop with splash damage from her explosive gun. Although she swore it was an accident, going so far as to lower her weapon as a sign of peace, the Brotherhood refused to forgive her. She was forced to kill all of them at the checkpoint. She then singlehandedly wiped out every Brotherhood member on board of the Prydwen, as well as all of the troops positioned in the Airport below. Finally having snapped completely, Chloe immediately used her magic powers to teleport into the Railroad HQ. There, still in denial of what she had done, she told the Railroad she would stand by the Brotherhood of Steel before nuking everyone in their headquarters. She then went to the Insitute HQ, prepared to kill them all. However, she soon found out that her son, Shaun, had cancer and was making her his sucessor. She thought about keeping them alive, but decided against it and shot everyone in the room, including Shaun, before sweeping through the rest of the base. With this betrayal, Chloe started The Second Great War, which would last about a week. Still in denial about the mass fratricide she had just commited, Chloe started collecting power armor's to cope with the guilt. She claimed she was building her own version of the Brotherhood. She made sport of collecting these power armors, hunting the remaining Brotherhood in a Predator-like fashion. As she would later reveal, this was part of her plan to take over the Commonwealth with her army of power armors. She developed a hate and distrust of humans, and found herself only confining trust in machines. She became friends with the crew of the U.S.S Constitution, doing everything she could to help the mechanical sailors. She also started working on the case of the Mechanist, who was seemingly attempting to destroy the Commonwealth with a robot army. She ended up "accidentally" hurting the Mechanist, forcing the Mechanist to attack her. She then happily nuked the Mechanist and killed her own malfunctioning robotic compainion. She then killed every remaining robot in the facility, whether it was weaponized or defenseless, and took the lair for herself. Out of her extreme paranoia, Chloe became convinced that she had to blow up all of the factions bases, even though she had already killed everyone in them. Already having nuked Railroad HQ, she nuked the Institute's base, and, of course, refused to let anyone live, including all of the unarmed scientists and the synth version of Shaun. Then, after a bit of monologuing she had her settler's blow the Prydwen out of the sky with the artillery she gave them. The Brotherhood launched a counter-attack, which was all part of Chloe's plan to collect power armors. Her plan was, in part, foiled by a "Mysterious Stranger", although she still got away with 4 of the six power armors she could have collected. With the Brotherhood's final defeat, The Second Great War ended with the Minutemen emerging victorious. Chloe then, prepared to launch her plan, but something unexpected happened: for the first time in her life, she felt guilt. She realised her destruction; her madness. She knew that what she had done was not for the good of The Commonwealth, for it only created more wasteland. Chloe knew that the destruction of the main factions was her final step into madness; no one could ever control the Commonwealth like this, not even Chloe. Before she said her final goodbye to the wasteland, she ensured that no one would ever be able to capture the power armour she had in her possession. After storing her own personal power armour at the bottom of the river near Sancturary, she descended into the Vault to once again freeze herself in a feeble attempt at gaining a brighter future. Aftermath After descending into the vault, Preston Gravy took over as the General of the Minutemen. He managed to keep the Minutemen from collapsing. However, he was unable to grow the Minutemen either. Upon his death, the Minutemen fell apart again. The group never managed to expand out of the Commonwealth. Diamond City, once the jewel of the Commonwealth, fell apart after Chloe killed their mayor. Some of its former citizens can be found in the Commonwealth's new major city, Sanctuary Hills. Rumors started to spread about the treasure of Spectacle Island, but because it was surrounded by irradiated water, only people with hazmat suits could even make it to the island. These lucky few were ripped apart by island's defenses, and their corpses were devoured by mirelurks. Chloe soon faded into legends. Some would say she took her own life. Others believe that she is still out there, watching over the Commonwealth from the shadows. Her name was eventually forgotten. Some called her the Silver Shroud. Others called her the Sole Survivor, being the only remaining member of Brotherhood, Railroad, and Institute. No one would ever discover the truth behind her disappearance. Meanwhile, Chloe dreamed in her cryopod. She dreamt of a world that she never left. She imagined herself out in the Commonwealth, back at Sanctuary, destroying their defenses and causing explosions. She dreamt that she never sealed off her power armors. She dreamt that she went back to Diamond City and killed some of the last residents. These dreams of blood, death, destruction, and chaos would continue forever more. Because times may change. But Chloe? Chloe never changes. Timelord Timeline In an alternate timeline, Chloe's attempt to freeze herself was unsuccessful. She awkwardly emerged from the vault back into the world where she had already hyped up her disappearance. Embarrassed by the whole ordeal, Chloe decided to sneak around Sanctuary and return to the cellar. There, she found several objects, including a pocketwatch and a Tardis key. Upon wearing the pocketwatch she remembered her true past: one as a timelord. She entered and explored her Tardis before deciding to take it for a spin. She stopped by Fort Hagen, The Crater of Atom (where she killed all of the children, as is the Chloe way), and the Charles View Amphitheater. While there, the Pillars of the Community asked if she wanted to "return to the good old days" and told her to change her life. Although they were actually just scamming her, she took their advice to heart. She went back to the Tardis and returned to October 23rd, 2077: the day the bombs dropped. She watched her old, happier self and her husband, and reminisced. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. If she could stop herself from entering the cryopods, she could surely stop everything: Nate's death, Shaun's kidnapping, and her own decent into madness. Entering the Tardis once more, she attempted to change time. However, she was unprepared, and the Tardis quickly started to fall apart. In her final moments, Chloe could only wonder where the Tardis would hit, and what damage it would cause. The explosion of the Tardis within Boston was mistaken for a nuclear attack from China. By the end of the day, the Great War had ended, and almost none of humanity was left. Chloe, of course was unaware, as upon seeing the explosion, she had entered the safety of Vault 111... Trivia *Chloe is British, but has no accent. She may have just lost it from living in America. *In the beginning of the series, Chloe adventured with Dogmeat, but after he abandoned her, she swore to never travel with the mutt again. **Despite this, she still allowed him to live in a nice little doghouse in her base at Sanctuary *She seems to have a set of magic powers including the ability to teleport and the ability to slow down time in order to carefully plan her every shot. She is very reliant on these powers, going as far as to leave some kidnapped settlers to die because she couldn't teleport straight to them. *Chloe may be a kleptomaniac, as she steals every single piece of junk she can find. *It is unknown if Chloe is actually a timelord, or if she is only one in the Kelvin Timeline. **However, due to the pocketwatch's absence in the completes series, it is more likely that this is only an event in the Kelvin Timeline, and the real Chloe was never a timelord. *She is oddly unable to kill children (not for lacking of trying though) *She seems to have a great fear of ghouls. *Chloe likely needs glasses, as she never sees the magazines and bobbleheads that are right in front of her. Category:Characters Category:Fallout 4